Server computer networks suitable for enterprise or cloud computing typically utilize a scalable server infrastructure to host applications. A network fabric comprised of switches is often used since it scales to larger node counts without impacting the cost per server. Today's blade servers often use one of the high speed varieties of the IEEE 802.3 standard for switching within the blade server.